Cibby
Cibby is the name for the pair Carly Shay and Gibby Gibson (C'/arly and G/'ibby) on iCarly. Carly and Gibby appear to be really good friends, as Gibby recurrs in the iCarly website (but Sam almost always makes fun of him) , although they have never really spent much time together without the rest of the gang (Sam, Freddie and Spencer). Now that Gibby is a main character in season 4, there is a higher chance of Cibby happening romantically. There are some Cibby fanfictions, and they are usually paired up with Seddie, as most Seddie shippers ship Cibby because they believe it looks good with Seddie. Carly and Gibby have known each other for 4 years. Gibby and Tasha may have broken up as seen in iSam's Mom, when Gibby was looking at and admiring other girls, so there's a possibility that Carly and Gibby can date in the future. Cibby Moments Season 1 Moments 'iMight Switch Schools' *When Carly falls asleep and dreams about life if she were to change schools, she sees iCarly changed to iGibby with Gibby and Sam as hosts. *Carly grabs Gibby's arm and asks what's going on when all the kids rushed into the studio. 'IWin a Date' *Carly tries to help Gibby win a date with Shannon Mitchell. *However, Gibby accidently picks Carly and the two end up going on a triple date to the Cheesecake Warehouse. *At first, Carly is skeptical, but then lightens up to the idea. *Carly wasn't bothered by the date at the Cheesecake Warehouse. *At the Cheesecake Warehouse, Carly tries to help Shannon like Gibby. Season 2 Moments 'iKiss' *Carly knows about Gibby's therapist. This could mean that they're actually close friends. *Gibby plays Chad, Carly's character Kelly´s love interest in the Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie sketch. "Kelly Cooper" blows "Chad" a kiss. *Carly and Gibby give each other a high-five. *Carly and Gibby hold hands in Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie. 'iMeet Fred' *Gibby texts Carly to warn the group about neverwatchicarly.com. 'iMake Sam Girlier' *Carly is seen having fun while dancing with Gibby. Season 3 Moments 'iSpeed Date' *Carly calls Gibby "so sweet." *Carly defends Gibby. *When Carly forces Sam to ask Gibby to the dance, Sam says Carly should ask Gibby, (sign of Sam not being jealous if Carly and Gibby would date in the future) and then Carly replies that she was thinking of inviting Gibby, as he has no date, and she had no date either. 'iHave My Principals' *Carly doesn´t want to cancel Gibby´s appearance on iCarly because he got his hair done up all special. *Carly compliments Gibby's hair during the web show. *Carly tries to defend Gibby when Mr. Howard gives him triple detention. *Gibby helps Carly get their principal back. 'iEnrage Gibby' *Carly puts her hand on Gibby's shoulder. *When Freddie asks Sam and Carly, "Don't you think I could beat up Gibby if I wanted to?" Carly says, "Gibby's kinda ... thick." *Carly mentions that Gibby is sweet, cute and fun, and only "agrees" with Sam and Freddie that there´s something wrong with Tasha after they give her weird looks. 'iPsycho' *Carly's the one who comes up with the idea of getting Gibby to save them. *She's the first one to recognize his voice. *While Gibby is wrestling Nora, Carly is cheering very loudly. *After Gibby saves the iCarly gang, Carly touches his hair and hugs him. *She also says, "Good to see ya, Gib." *When Carly and Gibby stand together with Guppy, they look like they could be his parents Season 4 Moments 'iGot A Hot Room ' *Spencer says Carly´s favorite flavors are "Cherry" and "Gibby". *Gibby helps re-make Carly's bedroom. *Gibby's the one to show Carly the love seat and says "love seat" sort of flirtatiously. *When Gibby mentions that Carly can't replace certain items like her old photos, Sam, Spencer and Freddie all yell at Gibby, but Carly does not yell at him. 'iSam's Mom' *Gibby greets Carly when entering the studio, but not Freddie. *Carly tries to make him feel better by telling him he could do it 'some other time'. *Neither Carly nor Gibby laughs at Freddie's joke. Instead, they both just give Freddie identical incredulous looks. 'iGet Pranky' *Carly shows concern about Gibby having to wear his cast. *When Carly was 'pranking' Gibby, Sam states pranking Gibby doesn't count because he isn't a real person, but Carly defends him saying that he is a real person. Possibly Carly didn't want Sam making fun of her crush? *In the beginning during the webcast when Gibby was stepping on the hair, Carly grabs his arm and hold on for a couple of seconds. *Carly puts a dead fish in Gibby's locker. The same thing happened in ikiss and Sam and Freddie kissed. This could be foreshadowing upcoming Cibby. Cibby Gallery Cibby.jpg|Noah and Miranda as Gibby and Carly. Cibby5.png|Fanmade Cibby4.jpg|"Yay! No fight."~Carly 2ndbest.jpg YUP.PNG carlygibbycuteness.PNG cibbyheart.PNG randomcibby.PNG|"Aw, come on, Gibby's sweet and cute and fun..." Cibby Videos Video:Carly&Gibby//Posh Girls Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - Almost Video:Seddie/Cibby Wannabe Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - Bleeding Love Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - Total Eclipse of the Heart|Love Triangle Between Carly/Gibby/Tasha Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Main characters Category:Images of Gibby Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Friendships Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Galleries